


What Breaks Us

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Druids, Beta!Throk, Blowjobs, Gangbang, Humiliation, In the sequel:, M/M, Major Non-con, Multi, Non-con voyeurism, Omega!C.G., Riding, Soft sex, Trauma, double penetrations, non-con, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He couldn’t tell them what they wanted. So they took more drastic measures.





	1. What Breaks Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support non con in real life, I only use it for fictional angst.
> 
> I was in a dark mood when I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails and I took it out in poor Throk and Claw Guy.
> 
> Hope it’s a good read for you.

“Did you really think we’d let you off so easy, Commander Throk?”

The commander slowly looked up, the heat and thick static in the air making a slight burning scent. At this point he had grown accustomed to the shocks that wracked through his body….

He felt the Druids presences in front of him, before one of their fingers tilts his head up under his chin. He was sure by know that if the Druids whose been torturing him had a face….he’d be smirking at him.

“You’ve shocked us with your endurance. It’s almost been months and you still haven’t spoke of who has attacked that base…”

Throk managed a small glare, “I don’t…..know….”

“Hmph. You lie….but no matter….” he turned back to his fellow Druids, “Perhaps this would make you talk….”

Throk tensed. He had learned a lot of things here….to always be prepared for pain. For torture. Though at this point he’s sure nothing was going to surprise him….

Yet that didn’t prepare him for the shock of the sight before him.

“OOMPH!” 

The warmth drained from Throk’s body as C.G.—his fellow commander, his comrade, his lover—is thrown at his feet. His prosthetics were missing leaving only his stumps at the elbows. He tried to push himself up, to turn himself over to face the Druids who had thrown him in her….and paused when he saw Throk.

“Throk…?”

There’s a sudden snapping sound, before hands snap up from under C.G., and grip under him. His shouted as the Druids appears under him and digs his nails into his sides.

“He’s so pretty isn’t he?”

Throk grits his teeth, his eyes widening as he started to tremble, “You….you….you….!!!!!”

C.G. struggled, wiggling to try and pull away from the Druid under him—

A vice grip grabs a handful of his hair and yanks on it. He shouts, and tries to move away as the Druid under him moves his hands down to his hips and slowly digs into the fabric of his pants.

“G-Get off! OFF!” 

“ Silence.” Two hands from behind grip his chin head from behind. The fingers pry into his mouth, and force it open.

“Aaagggkkkk…..!”

Throk went stiff and his ears lowered. They….they wouldn’t…not to him, not to a loyal Galra like C.G……

The Druid in front of his lover gripping him by his hair looked at him with that blank mask. His tormentor tilted his head and he could swear he saw a sick glee shining in the mask’s eyes….

“Do you wish to tell us something Throk?” He had slowly pulled his robs back, showing his hardened cock beneath. It was already starting to drip with precum. A hand grips it and moves to C.G.’s mouth “He has a nice mouth doesn’t he?”

Throk pulled at the restrains shakin “No—wait stop! Please I know nothing, he’s not apart of this!”

There’s a panicked look in C.G.’s eyes, and his breathing grew ragged as he started to struggle, pushing his stumps helplessly at the druid, “Hk—!”

The head Druid seemed to look thoughtful….then shrugged and shoved his cock into the pried open mouth. 

C.G. choked, eyes widening and watering at the sudden appendage stretching his throat. He choked and lowered his ears as the Druid beneath him rips open the fabric covering his slit. 

“C.G!!!!” Throk pulled as hard as he could on the restraints. He struggled and thrashed with his body almost arching off the slab, “GHHHH!” He stiffened as he’s electrocuted again, slumping with a weak sound.

“Hmmmm….such a nice, warm mouth…..it wraps around my cock almost perfectly…!”

“MMMMMGHHHKKKK!”

Throk’s ears lowered and he grits his teeth at the distressed whimpers coming from the other. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to look.

Something grips his head and forces it back up so his eyes are on C.G.

“Come on now Commander, you can end this if you just. Tell. Us. Who—” the Druid thrust deeper into the other’s throat, forming a small bulge there, “—Attacked you!”

C.G. tried to pull away from the hands pinching over his clit and rubbing at his slit. He shook and tried to move, ears lowered as he shakes his head. The cock pulls from his mouth and he gasps.

“Tell them…!! Throk please tell—ULK!” His mouth was stuffed again, this time the Druid gripping his head in both hands and moves his his head up and down.

Throk felt his stomach churn and tighten as his eyes start to grow misty. 

“Well?”

The Druids beneath C.G. and holding him on his lap looks up at his two companions. They were quiet and looked almost like they were having a private conversation….

Then said Druid shifts and picks up C.G.’s hips and holds them over the tip of a massive cock. The tip would surely not fit with some form of preparation…

“Tell us what we wish, Throk.”

He growls and shakes, “I told you….! I DONT KNOW!!!!”

“….Then I hope whoever you’re protecting is worth it.”

There’s a harsh smack of hips meeting hips—

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGH!!!!!”  
 _…………………………_

He didn’t know how long it had been. Hours? Days? Minutes? 

There was no time limit to his misery, his rage nor his pain as he’s forced to watch them…

C.G. had been turned around to see the two cocks filling the twitching, trembling slit. There was a mix of slick..and some blood dripping down his thighs as they were shaking.

The Druid in his mouth had not let up. He fucked it like the two fucking his hole: unforgiving, unmerciful and sadistic. Tears beaded down C.G.’s face as he had his eyes squeezed shut.

“He’s so tight….!”

“Aaaaw, he’s so pretty when he cries….”

“Apparently…..” he forced their tool—because that’s what the omega was, a tool to break Throk—to look up “You’re not that important to him are you?”

A muffled sob escapes him as his shoulders tremble. 

“Shut up….” Throk trembled, “Shut Up you s-sick fucks…..” his voice cracked, “Don’t l-listen to h-him…..they’re lying C.G…..I-I’m sorry….” 

C.G. choked as the cock pulls out, lips chapped and slumping his head down limply on the bottom druid’s shoulder as the pace picks up. He shakes and sniffles before something warm and thick drips on to his face.

“And yet….look what you’ve allowed to happen.”

C.G. barely twitches when the two Druids fucking him fill his abused slit up with cum. He closed his eyes shaking as he felt their cum dribble out and over his thighs.

He grunted though when after a moment, they slide out and let him slump to the floor in a heap.

“Hmph…I suppose there’s no use keeping you here anymore since you’ve been nothing but useless.”

Throk grunted as he fell from the slab and on to the floor. He hissed at the painful jolt of his hands meeting the floor. He shook, gritting his teeth a moment. He had half a mind to tackle the monster…..!

….but when he looked up the Druids were gone.

He coughed a moment before he shakily crawled to C.G. He tries so hard not to look at the mess between his thighs and moved up to his face. C.G. shook as he laid there, eyes squeezed shut as he shakes.

“C.G….”

He winced at the sharp breath the other takes…before a strangled painful sound escapes him. Throk shook before he pulled the other close “Shh….I-it’s over now….I…I p-promise it’s over…”

“Ghk….it….huuurtsss…..”

Throk grits his teeth and shook at the crack he feels in his heart at how weak and pained the other sound….

_Im sorry….I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry….._

“Ghhhh….nnnnghhhhh….” He hiccuped and slowly pulled the limp for, to him. He shook as he buried his face in his shoulder with a sob, “Mmmmm….”

_This is all my fault…._

_...................._

_To Be Continued..._


	2. What Builds Us Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Whar Breaks Us 
> 
> Originally writing on my tumblr sinfultrails

Throk blinked when he felt a soft weight on his hips. He was first met with darkness to his sight, before his eyes adjusted. He heard soft shaky breathing from above him.

He could make out the familiar form in the dim light of the galaxies they passed.

“…Throk….”

He blinked a moment before he reached up slowly, “C.G….what….?”

He blinked as the other leaned forwards looking at him with a soft shaky breath, “I….need….mmm….”

Throk gasped softly when he felt the other move their hips down slightly over him. His eyes soften after a moment. 

It’s been…months. Three painful months of watching his lover and equal trying to pick up the pieces of himself. All because he couldn’t tell the Druids what they’d wanted to hear. How could he?

He gently held his face and felt it was slightly wet along his cheeks,”…C.G….are you sure?”

He didn’t want to set him back….didn’t…didn’t want to hurt him or make him think of…of them..

“All right….Come here….”  
……………

C.G. cried out and gasped as he pressed his face into Throk’s shoulder as he enjoyed the slow roll of the other’s hips into his. He breathed shakily as he lightly gripped on to the other’s back, looking off to the side.

He felt a gentle stroke over his ponytail as his mate rested his head against his, eyes closed softly. 

“Is that good…?”

He nodded slowly as he slowly tightened his grip on him with his ears lowering. He blushed as he hung on to him, a quiet sound of pleasure leaving him as he traces the tips of his claws lightly over Throk’s back.

“Mmmm….hmmmm….” he hummed quietly as he felt the cock press into his spot.

This…is how….it should be….

He sniffed and moaned shakily as he slowly is shifted around slowly so his back was pressed to his front.

“Is this ok?” Throk whispered softly, “Are you ok?”

“Y..yes…” he whispered as he placed his prosthetics gently over Throk’s hands trembling.

_Please…don’t let go….don’t disappear….don’t go back in there…_

He bit his bottom lip as tears slide from his eyes when he felt the texture of the scars on his mate’s hands, I don’t want those monsters to hurt you anymore….

“C.G….” Throk blinked before he wiped the fresh tears away, “….Do you want me to stop?”

“No…I..I need this with you…” he whispered quietly, voice trembling.

_Need you, need you to touch me, need to feel ok, that this is ok…that you will be ok too…_

Throk looked at him a moment….then nodded slowly before he slowly moved a little harder as he slowly gives the other’s prosthetic hands a weak squeeze as he slowly increases the pace.

“Anything for you…” he whispered 

_I’ll make this right for you…Even if it kills me…I’ll make it all right again for you…._


End file.
